18 October 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-10-18 ; Comments *Start of show: “Come on in, boys and girls. Welcome to Peel Acres.” *Anita the producer suspects the existence of a rude word in the first session track by ARE Weapons. Peel claims she’s the type of person who thinks shadows on the bedroom ceiling are made by men waving their willies in a nearby building, but later has to admit she was probably right (about the rude words). *Further to Tuesday’s show, plays Dancing Queen by Cheeze – at two speeds (unsure which sounds best - it's a 7" that plays at 33/3 rpm). The single later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *The Bailter Space track is added to the programme after a request from a listener in New Zealand. *Peel says he remembers the Pig's Big 78 being #1 in the chart in December 1954 (note, it may have actually been January 1955). *Earlier that evening Sheila has been to watch Ipswich draw 0-0 with Helsingborg in the UEFA Cup. *Peel recalls producing an unnamed band on Dandelion Records: “It was around the time of Hey Jude, which started to fade about half way through and there was about a four minute fade on it. So I persuaded these people to let me start fading from the moment the record started. So the record, I can’t remember how it went, but I mean it just came in with a bang and then faded from that point on until it disappeared completely some three and a half or four minutes later. And I thought it was a pretty neat idea. It's one you can use yourselves if you're in record production. It never got released, though, alas.” *Peel is told by listener his website pic bears a striking resemblance to Bill Oddie: “I never thought I looked like him for a second.” Sessions *ARE Weapons, #1. First broadcast of only session. Recorded 2001-08-01. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Pulp: Bad Cover Version (single) Universal Island :JP: "There's no Pig here at the moment. She's been at Portman Road and isn't going to be too happy I think with tonight's result. Just hope she doesn't come back and knock me about a bit." *Congo Ashanti Roy: Rude Bwoy A Bus It (7” single) Roots Foundation *Bearsuit: The Gazumper (split single with Aqua Vista – Sickroom Gramophonic Collective Hallowe'en Record) Sickroom Gramophonic *Jon Doe: Ware House (12” split single with Lee James) Honey Pot *ARE Weapons: Drums Of Joy (session) *Searchers: Saturday Night Out *Cowcube: The Popping Song (CDR demo) white label *An Der Beat: Sunshine (LP – Dame Chocolate) Minifunk *Cheeze: Dancing Queen (single) Bob *Charlie Patton: Screamin' And Hollerin' The Blues (7xCD – Screamin' And Hollerin' The Blues) Revenant *ARE Weapons: Champion Chains (session) *Yard Trauma: No Conclusions (single – Some People b-side) Dionysus *Dickie Valentine: The Finger Of Suspicion (Pig's Big 78 2001) *Frankie Paul: Worries In The Dance (single) *Of Arrowe Hill: Gadfly Adolescence (single) Sesame *Spero & Kay Teknik Order One (Thermobee mix) (12” single) RDA *ARE Weapons: New York Muscle (session) *Bailter Space: Grader Spader (12” EP) Flying Nun *Fall: Crop-Dust (LP – Are You Are Missing Winner) Cog Sinister *AntiZycle: Dreamland (LP – No Light) Formosan *Magoo: The Only Tests With Guarantees (LP – Realist Week) Global Warming *Red & Miff’s Stompers Red Davenport Blues (EP – Jazz Greats, Vol. 2, Chicago To New York) RCA *ARE Weapons: Saigon Disco (session) *U Brown: Down Ina Babylon (7” single) Roots Foundation *Nasum: The Meaningless Trial (LP – Contaminated 4.0) Relapse *Anubian Lights: Babu’s Kitchen (EP – Outlight) Crippled Dick Hot Wax File ;Name *58. John Peel 18-10-01 ;Length *02:00:18 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online